coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3013 (3rd January 1990)
Plot Deirdre tells Tracy not to call or visit Ken and wait for him to get in touch. Tracy insists he would never go and live with Wendy. Derek reorganises the videos at The Kabin to give himself something to do. Alec draws a blank on how to find Tim Arden and decides to contact his ex-wife Joyce. The residents find out about the Barlows' split. Jim makes Steve skivvy at the shop for the day to make amends. Wendy helps Ken get the Recorder out. Tracy goes to the office to see him but stops when she sees him going off with Wendy. She's upset to see them holding hands. Alf and Jim blame Maurice Jones for the JCB incident and he agrees to pay half for the window, with the twins paying the other half. Emily warns Deirdre about putting her pride before Tracy. Jenny visits the Street when Sally calls her, worried about Rita. Tracy tells Deirdre she wishes Wendy was dead. Sally brings Jenny into the Rovers, knowing Rita will be there. Jenny refuses to talk to her. Alec gets Sandra's address from Joyce and makes plans to see her. Martin takes Don's place at a show with Ivy, Nicky and Sarah. Ivy doesn't like the arrangement but doesn't protest as the kids want him there. Don's taxi is stolen whilst he's in a betting shop. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregory *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Maurice Jones - Alan Moore *Glazier - Ted Beyer Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop, stockroom and yard *The Kabin *47 Church Road - Kitchen *Belmont Road *Betting shop *Curzon Street Notes *Last appearance of Nicky Tilsley until 23rd April 1990. *Last appearance of Sarah Louise Tilsley until 23rd April 1990. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy’s illusions are shattered when she makes a startling discovery about her father. Don Brennan visits the betting shop and lives to regret it. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,680,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes